spacecolonizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Possible Roadmap
This is a roadmap to colonize Local space and the rest of our Solar System. There are more 'roadmaps',you can read them by clicking the correct category at the bottom of this page. To be able to send - and evacuate- people to other planets and moons,we first need to have Space Vehicles. To give us a leap ahead for the future we should also have Exploration Sattelites,these can deliver the data for the Space Map. A Mass driver is also needed. Then,there are the Basic Modules. This are the buildings on the colonie. A multiple-stories Greenhouse AgriTower should be used for livestock and crops (a BioMassPlant can be used to get energy from livestock-feces and crops residual),there needs to be a Residential Center,a Work Center and a Command Center. A SuperComputer and SuperTelescope should also be present on each of the Space Colonies It could be very wise to make our initial colony modular. Meaning that you send semi-prefixed modules to the planet or moon, attach them to eachother when first people arrive. This way the colonie can be more easily expanded in all directions. This part can also be done with Robot Colonies. To have as many chance of succes,we should also add insects to the colonists food-pattern. Maybe a mix between chicken/beef etc. with mealworm/grasshoppers etc. Insects are easier to 'breed' than a cow or chicken,and also needs significantly less space. We also should get our Workforce and fundings together to research how to efficiently produce -and manage- artificial gravity (for instance,not by letting the entire ship rotate on high-speed,but get the same effect with only a fast-spinning core-ball in the ship,together with some sort of electrical/magnetical shield,that gives the gravity-effect to the entire ship?), artificial oxygen (not by isolating water from ice on moons,planets and asteroids,but perhaps by 'cloning' the water-cells with help from some sort of stem-cell?) and artificial pressurization (maybe get this with the core-ball-effect?). This way,the colonies are self-sufficient and (within the habitats) they will have no/less problems with their bones,cel-structure etc.,then if they should be weightless in the habitats on the colonie. ElectroMagneticPulsar Energy, EMP, could be a way to provide the ship with a neverending amount of energy. The Space Communication Network should provide all Space Colonies, Earth,the ISS and all Space Vehicles with superfast communication possibilities. For safety issues and resolutions, the Emergency Preparedness Plan, see Emergency Evacuation Infrastructure To make sure as many people as possible know of the existence of the Space Colonization Wiki, we should get everything translated into at least Chinese (Mandarin), Spanish, German and French, and have it more 'integrated',meaning more internal and external links in an article,so there is a clear and understandable story told to visitors and participators. Then,we should get active on social media, to reach out to more people, and also seek for fundings from companies and organisations, and small contributes by the people themselves. We should lobby our national and federal governments (EU & USA a.o.) to invest in space research, their space agency, international co-operation in space related issues, and to come up with ambitious plans to AT LEAST colonize the Moon with AT LEAST 1 Station within 5 years. Category:How To Start Colonizing